


A Photographer's Proposal

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Everyone agreed he needed to do something about his little crush, but no one was sure what, until Rita Skeeter stepped in.





	A Photographer's Proposal

If anyone noticed that Colin seemed to be more enthusiastic about the Kestrel's games as compared to any other team, they sure didn't mention it. It was only when Rita Skeeter realised that there seemed to be an inordinately large number of photographs of a particular chaser amidst the ones that he had taken for the newspaper, that she called him out on it.

Colin had never thought he would he would be sitting in his boss' office, blushing as she gave him what she thought was appropriate advice to approach Demelza Robins. Much as he despised the reporter, the advice was actually much needed. Colin had been told, on many separate occasions, by many different people, that he spent altogether too much time behind a camera to really even get to know anyone. Well, he decided, if he was to get acquainted with someone, he could start with _her_.

* * *

She was just packing all her belongings into her bag after the match, when he approached her. He took another deep breath when she lifted his head to look at him. He had seen those chocolate eyes countless times in his pictures, but to see them without the lens took his breath away.

"You're the Prophet's photographer, aren't you?" she asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Y-Yes," he replied, shyly. "Hello."

"Hello, yourself. Do you want a picture of something?"

"I...no, actually. I was wondering if you liked ice-cream?"

"Of course I do! Why do you ask?"

"I heard Florean Fortescue has a new flavour. Everyone says it's wonderful."

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr Creevey?"

"I..."

"I'll be there at seven."

Colin stared at her as she walked away with a smile, turning back to wave at him. It was going to be a lovely evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the 500 Different Pairings Challenge at HPFC
> 
> Pairing: Colin/Demelza
> 
> I have no idea how this turned out. Fluff isn't something I normally write...


End file.
